Parting Ways
by inolvidable23
Summary: A veces la peor parte de perder, era la de darse cuenta de lo que se tuvo todo el tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**No, no se muy bien de donde se me ha ocurrido este fic, aunque era una idea que tenía desde hacía tiempo no lo había tenido claro hasta ahora.

Disfrutad!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 1: Lauren:Goodbye Of The Light<strong>

Kenzi viene esta semana y eso fue suficiente para tener a Bo y Tamsin todo el día en activo. Solo han pasado dos días desde que Kenzi nos avisara y durante esos días, Bo y Tamsin han estado levantándose temprano para ir a comprar, hacer el desayuno, limpiar la casa y hacer otra serie de cosas que normalmente hacía yo.

Aunque sabiendo la reacción, esta puede ser mi arma perfecta para conseguir algo de ayuda.

-Buenos...vaya...-dije entrando a la cocina.

Tamsin levantó la mirada y me dio media sonrisa mientras apartaba una taza de café en mi dirección y Bo palmeaba el asiento a su lado para que me sentara con una de sus enormes sonrisas, de esas que hacían mis piernas gelatina. No es que estuviéramos juntas otra vez, ni mucho menos, pero creo que caminamos hacia ese destino o eso espero, aunque con Bo nunca puedo estar segura.

Porque aunque sepa que me quiere, que lo sé, a veces me da miedo que me de la espalda otra vez por Dyson, Tamsin o Rainer 2.0. No soy estúpida y se que no podría soportar otro juego de ese calibre de nuevo.

Por eso, mientras no se decidiera, esperaría tranquilamente alegrándome de tener estos simples momentos hogareños con ella y, a pesar de mi misma, con Tamsin que cada vez se parecía más a mi hija que a mi odiosa aliada.

_¿Tú odiosa aliada? Venga Lo, no llega ni a ese estatus..._

Tenía razón porque Tamsin era tan compleja que no estaba muy segura de donde estabamos en este momento, diría que justo detrás de mi relación con Kenzi porque, a pesar de mi misma de nuevo, Kenzi ocupaba un lugar raramente especial para mi y nadie podría sustituirla por mucho tiempo que pasara.

-¿En que piensas?-preguntó Bo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-En que voy a tener que convencer a Kenzi de que no se vaya esta vez para que me ayudéis en las tareas de casa-dije tomando un sorbo de mi café-. Tamsin, mejoras por segundos.

-Claro que mejoro, es el mejor café que probarás nunca-dijo ella dándose la vuelta para ponerse a fregar.

-Siento mucho que seamos tan vagas, Lauren -dijo Bo volviendo a coger toda mi atención.

-Tranquila, parte de mi adora ser ama de casa-dije sin decir totalmente toda la verdad.

Llevaba viviendo en casa de Bo desde que Kenzi se marchó a petición de la sucubo quien me dijo que necesitaba a alguien con quien pudiera hablar y que la entendiera y que eso solo podían dárselo dos personas, Kenzi y yo y dado que Kenzi no estaba quedaba yo, el eterno segundo plato.

Patético pero real, quien sabe si la visita de Kenzi la ayude a abrir finalmente los ojos y elija de una maldita vez a alguien de lo contrario podía volverme loca.

_¿Y porque no la dejas tú tirada? No es como si ella no lo hubiera hecho antes..._

Razón llevaba la parte de mi mente más dura pero mi corazón no parecía reaccionar y me era imposible apartarme totalmente de Bo aunque ya lo había intentado varias veces, por mi bien y por el bien de Bo.

Era como Romeo y Julieta y como ellos, estaban destinadas a acabar en tragedia.

-Lauren, no tienes que hacerlo todo-dijo Bo tomando mi mano-. Te prometo que a partir de ahora te ayudare.

-Gracias-dije con una sonrisa a pesar de que no la creía-. Bueno, tengo que irme, tengo a un paciente que tira hielo por la boca y a otro al que le ha salido una tercera pierna.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Tamsin dándose la vuelta en tono sugestivo.

-Pierna de andar, pervertida-dije levantando una ceja-. Vendré para cenar.

-Podría llevarte yo-dijo Bo intentando levantarse de la silla hasta que la detuve.

-Tranquila, tengo coche y se conducir-dije con una sonrisa-. Tú puedes seguir limpiando y saltando por Kenzi.

-Se me olvidaba que la flamante jefa de la clínica de Evony Fleurette Marquise no puede ser vista en...¿como lo llamó? Mi viejo cacharro-dijo Bo entre dientes-...y es mejor que vaya en su espectacular nuevo descapotable deportivo.

-No seas mala, Bo. Adoro tu coche pero yo necesito trabajar y tu necesitas que esto tenga toda tu esencia y la de Tamsin para que Kenzi se sienta como en casa.

Bo me sonrió y yo sentí que la puertas del cielo se me abrían mientras me soltaba la mano y me apartaba un mechón rubio de la cara antes de mirarme a los ojos con una intensidad que me dejó sin aliento.

-Estaremos esperando-dijo Bo-. Kenzi quiere verte, ¿sabes? Y dice que tiene algo que decirnos, a las dos.

_Y esa es mi chica..._

-Entonces no tardaré-dije dándole una de mis tímidas sonrisas antes de mirar a Tamsin-. Adiós, Tamsin.

-Adiós, MacGyver.-dijo Tamsin levantando una mano.

Escuché la carcajada de Bo antes de cerrar la puerta y bajé con una sonrisa más tranquila hasta mi coche mientras algo dentro de mi saltaba esperando esta noche donde todos volveríamos a estar juntos de nuevo, incluso Hale, al que todos siempre teníamos en nuestra mente.

_Equipo Bo, ahí vamos..._

**-Parting Ways-**

_Cinco horas después..._

-Se acabo...

Normalmente no estoy cansada después de solo cinco horas de trabajo pero mi paciente tira hielo me ha congelado dos veces y el paciente de la tercera pierna...digamos que su pierna era producto de haberse comido un burro mágico y hasta ahí puedo leer.

-Doctora, debería irse a descansar-dijo mi enfermera con una leve sonrisa.

-Un segundo, Mary. Necesito respirar.

-Ha sido un día duro, ¿eh?-dijo ella.

-Más que duro a sido raro...hoy he aprendido que un fae que se come a uno de esos burros mágicos puede acabar...bueno, como nuestro último paciente.

-Eso ha sido divertido, doctora-rió la enfermera.

-Si...hasta que me dio la coz y luego me suplicó que no se lo dijera a Bo.-dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, la sucubo es muy protectora con usted-dijo la enfermera mirándome de reojo-.¿Son ustedes...?

-No...lo fuimos pero...bueno, es larga historia-dije yo.

Ella me miró un momento antes de asentir y salir de mi despacho dejándome sola con mis pensamientos. Hoy venía Kenzi, que quería verme y que tenía que decirme algo a mi y aparentemente a Bo.

No era por presumir de nada pero parte de mi realmente esperaba que Kenzi pudiera darnos la guía que parecía hacernos falta para volver a estar en una relación o dejarlo todo y simplemente vivir nuestra vida lejos la una de la otra.

Tenía gracia que esperara que Kenzi me echara una mano sabiendo que mi compañera humana siempre había sido muy pro-Dyson pero ahora, después de pasar algo más de tiempo juntas antes de que ella se marchara, no se, tenía la sensación de que quizá, había conseguido que me conociera lo suficiente para ver las cosas de otro modo.

-Quien iba a decir que esperaría yo con tanta ansia la amistad de Kenzi.-murmuré con una sonrisa.

Miré mi reloj y vi que era hora de irme y que además, si no lo hacía ya llegaría tarde a la cena y no quería hacerlo por lo que salí corriendo por el pasillo que llevaba al parking privado del hospital cruzándome con los enfermeros de ambulancia que me saludaron con una advertencia.

-Tenga cuidado, doctora. Esta lloviendo a mares-dijo uno de los chicos.

-¿No quiere que la llevemos?-pregunto el otro.

-Vaya...gracias, chicos pero creo que puedo ir sola. Pasad buena noche-dije antes de subirme al coche.

Cuando salí del parking me di cuenta de que tenían razón, estaba lloviendo como nunca antes e incluso me sorprendí cuando no encontré a nadie en la calle haciéndome pensar por un momento que esto parecía una trampa para atraparme.

De hecho, si estuviéramos en un caso pensaría que es exactamente eso lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor ahora mismo.

_Estas en el mundo fae, querida...todo puede pasar._

Y no le faltaba razón a mi mente. En mi tiempo aquí había vivido de todo y no estaba segura de si me podía pasar algo más pero entonces, sentí algo helarme hasta los huesos y en mi retrovisor comencé a ver la mirada de alguien que no olvidaría jamás.

Era frío, su sonrisa daba miedo y tenía un porte digno de un rey, pero algo me decía que este no era ninguno de mis pacientes nuevos ni mucho menos alguien que venía a darme las gracias o a discutir conmigo.

No, este hombre venía con una sola misión y eso era quizá lo que más miedo me daba.

-Hola, doctora-susurro con una sonrisa-. No se detenga, continúe conduciendo.

-¿Quien...quien es?-pregunté aunque tenía la sensación de saber quien era exactamente.

-Oh...soy el padre de...¿como la llamas en tu mente?-dijo él riéndose-...ah, si. El amor de tu vida.

Intenté girarme para hacer alguna maniobra pero me cogió del cuello y estiró la mano hasta el volante girándolo bruscamente y obligando al coche a salirse de la carretera directo a un enorme edificio que no me daría tiempo a esquivar.

-Nos veremos en el...infierno...-susurro antes de desaparecer.

Y con los ojos abiertos por el miedo y la verdad de que iba a chocar irremediablemente contra aquel edificio pensé una última vez en Bo y puse las manos delante de mí intentando inútilmente protegerme de aquel golpe.

Recordé la visita de Kenzi, la felicidad que podía sentir en Bo al hablar de su amiga y en el ambiente en general y la amabilidad de sus compañeros de trabajo, algo que había luchado tanto para conseguir y que había parecido obtener justo en ese momento.

¿Todo para perderlo ahora?

¿Iba a perder la oportunidad de estar con Bo una vez más por culpa de su padre? ¿Iba a quitarle el rey oscuro la opción de elegir a su hija?

La respuesta era tan simple como un si, porque yo, Lauren Lewis, a diferencia de los demás, no podía recuperarme del choque que no iba a poder evitar.

Pude sentir el coche hacerse más pequeño cuando se aplasto contra la pared, los golpes, la sangre, el ruido, las heridas. Lo peor de ser médico era que si me pasaba algo podía saber exactamente cuál sería mi estado y esta vez sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar.

Iba a morir y yo no quería morir.

_¡Bo!_

No podía hablar, ni gritar su nombre. Ni siquiera podía sentir mi corazón latiendo por ella más y con toda la pesadez del mundo, cerré mis ojos esperando que alguien me encontrara y me llevara hasta ella.

Porque yo era de Bo y para bien o para mal si iba a morir, quería hacerlo en sus brazos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Tamsin: Unexpected Friendship Gone**

Ya no me llamaban para recoger ningún alma desde hacía mucho tiempo, de hecho, para ser sincera, no recordaba la última vez que lo hice por eso me sorprendió que mi más que antiguo brazalete de valkyria brillara con la tenue luz de un encargo que debía recoger.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Kenzi detrás mía.

Di un salto al verla y guarde el brazalete no queriendo arruinar su noche ni traer malos recuerdos de la muerte de Hale o la suya propia así que simplemente negué con la cabeza y cogí mi chaqueta.

-Nada importante pero tengo que salir a arreglarlo.-dije sonando lo más convincente posible.

-¿Algo peligroso?-preguntó ella de nuevo.

-Que va, es simplemente ver a alguien, estaré aquí en media hora como máximo.-prometí.

-Bien, en ese caso, ¿podrías pasar a por Lauren cuando termines? Bo dice que ya debería de estar aquí y me preocupa que se quede dormida en el laboratorio-dijo Kenzi con una sonrisa.

-Una de doc, marchando.-dije antes de salir de la casa evitando más preguntas.

Tan pronto como salí de aquel lugar desplegué mis alas y volé hacia donde me indicaba el brazalete llegando a una calle casi desierta, la lluvia había parado solo un momento antes y, la verdad, había sido algo raro pero no le dí mucha importancia mientras localizaba mi objetivo y bajaba a la tierra para ver quien era.

Un accidente de tráfico, algo tan normal entre humanos que no entendía porque me habían mandado aquí siendo esto lo más fuera de lo normal de mi trabajo recogiendo almas que me habían mandado hacer. Por lo menos, hasta que vi algo en el suelo, a meros metros del coche.

Un coche que había quedado completamente irreconocible.

-¿Un estetoscopio?-pregunté mientras miraba delante de mi.

Entonces reconocí el coche. Un descapotable deportivo negro de alta gama, regalo de Evony a Lauren para que no tuviera que ir en el viejo Camaro amarillo de Bo y que era una de las tensiones añadidas a la poca relación de la sucubo y la humana Morrigan.

Las dos parecían niñas compitiendo por un juguete y aunque debía admitir que tenía su gracia, a veces Tamsin se preguntaba porque Evony no lo dejaba ya sabiendo que Bo y Lauren solo tenían ojos la una para la otra y porque Bo no se relajaba un poco y se dedicaba exclusivamente a reconquistar a su adorada doctora.

Aunque en el argumento del coche, Evony realmente había rascado un par de puntos a su favor, claro.

_El coche de Lauren..._

-¡Doc!

Corrí hacia el coche viendo el humo salir del motor, las ruedas despedazadas por todos lados, trozos de la carrocería, cristales, todo el coche parecía sacado del estallido de una bomba.

Y en el centro de todo, en el suelo y sobre su espalda estaba ella, la mujer que odiaba pero por la que empezaba a sentir un extraño respeto.

Lauren Lewis, la mujer que Bo Dennis amaba aunque ni siquiera se diera cuenta.

-Oh, por Odín...-susurré caminando hacia ella.

Me arrodillé en el suelo para intentar ver su estado y cuando lo hice sentí las ganas de vomitar en mi estomago y en mi garganta. El cuerpo de Lauren estaba lleno de golpes, moratones que empezaban a aparecer en su cara y los cortes que hacían correr su sangre lentamente, haciéndole perder también la vida a cada segundo.

-¿Lauren?-pregunté moviendo mis manos sin saber donde podía tocarla.

Desde donde estaba podía ver varias costillas rotas, una pierna en un ángulo que no era el correcto, los dos brazos probablemente fracturados y su boca ligeramente doblada, como si también se hubiera roto la mandíbula.

El dolor la habría hecho morir solo segundos después del impacto inicial.

No se porque sentía ganas de llorar. Yo odiaba a Lauren Lewis y era la única del grupo que lo sentía sin problemas. Ella era inteligente, calmada, buena en lo que hacía y por mucho que buscaras, porque la verdad es que tenía mucha historia para buscar, nunca encontrarías nada que no hubiera hecho creyendo que eso era lo que debía hacer en ese momento.

Y solo por tener esa opción de creer en lo que hacía, yo la odiaba pero a la vez...pero a la vez la admiraba.

_Admites tú, Tamsin: La valkyria, que me admiras a mí, Lauren humana indefensa pero que sabe como patearte el culo con una inyección Lewis...vaya...esto es nuevo..._

Sollocé ante mi propia broma mental mientras llevaba una mano a la cara de Lauren sin saber muy bien que hacer ni que decir. Ella era parte de mi recién encontrada familia, esa que no quería perder y ahora...ahora ya no estaba.

-¿Con quien me voy a pelear ahora, eh?-pregunté tocando su pelo-. ¿Quien va a hacer los pasteles que enviamos a Kenzi? ¿Quien va a ayudar a Trick en el Dal y a Dyson a resolver casos? ¿Quien va a llevar flores a Hale cuando Kenzi no esta? ¿Quien...quien va amar a Bo?

Pensar en Bo me hizo pensar en como iba a decirle esto. No había manera de revivir a Lauren, no había manera de ayudarla a sobrevivir porque Lauren ya estaba muerta y eso Bo nunca lo aceptaría.

Porque como ella sostenía, Bo amaba a Lauren sin darse cuenta.

-Me has jodido pero bien, doc.-sollocé con una lágrima rodando por mi mejilla-. Bo va a matarme por esto, ¿sabes? Ella siempre te quiso, no lo sabe, sabes que es una idiota pero lo hace, mucho más que a mi o que a Dyson. Nunca fuimos competición cuando tú entrabas por la puerta.

Y era verdad, a veces dolía admitirlo pero era así y era hora de que lo dijera en voz alta aunque la verdad, ahora se sentía incluso más idiota por no haberlo dicho antes.

Quizá era eso lo que Kenzi quería hablar con ellas.

-Lo siento mucho, Lauren. Debí ser mejor persona pero es que...no se-susurré mirando al suelo-. Ojalá pudieras decirme que hacer, ¿tú siempre tienes las soluciones no? Eso dice Kenzi y Bo...así que ven aquí y dime que hacer.

-Creo que te toca llevarme a...¿Valhalla?-dijo una voz detrás de mi.

Me giré para ver a Lauren, pero no era la misma Lauren que yo conocía como humana, no, esta era la Lauren fantasma, el alma de la mujer que tenía tendida en el suelo, rota.

-Lauren...

-Estoy...¿muerta?-preguntó algo confundida.

Asentí lentamente sin saber que más hacer y ella suspiró. Una sola lágrima caía por su rostro y rompía mi corazón al saber que, a pesar de todo, ella quería estar en esta tierra, se lo merecía más que muchos de los que estábamos aquí y en cambio...

-Es...raro, ¿sabes?-me dijo de repente-. Siempre supe que de todos sería de las primeras en irse pero ahora que ha pasado se siente tan...extraño.

-¿Como le digo esto a Bo?-pregunté mirando al suelo-. ¿Como le explico que tú...?

Ella me miró, por primera vez asustada ya que las dos sabíamos lo que pasaría. Bo era una criatura emocional y perder a alguien de su familia era fatal para ella pero perder a Lauren...yo sabía exactamente que pasaría cuando supiera esto.

Como siempre y tras solo un segundo de incertidumbre Lauren me miró y me sonrió mientras más lágrimas caían de su rostro y sentí algo que me hizo levantarme para intentar tocarla pero cuando lo hice, mi mano solo la traspasó haciendo más real todavía su actual situación.

-Dile que siempre a sido la luz de mi vida desde el momento que nos conocimos-susurró mirándome a los que me ha llenado la existencia con penas y con alegrías siendo la más valiosa lo que me ha dado con su amor y la gente que he conocido gracias a ella. Que no se rinda, que luche y que no deje que su padre la controle con esto.

Asentí tragando el nudo de mi garganta cuando una luz apareció al final de un callejón cercano al accidente y supe que ese era el lugar donde tenía que dejar a Lauren para que pasara al Valhalla, el lugar donde los héroes y heroínas vivían bajo la mano de Odín.

¿Porque me estaba costando tanto dejarla y volver a mi vida? La respuesta era sencilla. Lauren no era una mujer que te pudiera dejar indiferente ya fuera para bien o para mal y a pesar de que en el tiempo que la conozco todo lo que he hecho ha sido ignorarla, parte de mi la va a echar de menos simplemente porque nuestras continuas peleas.

-Doc...

-No digas nada, Tamsin-dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa-. No hace falta.

Entonces hice algo que no había hecho jamás con ella y la abracé, o por lo menos intenté hacerlo ya que no pude tocarla, ella también debió sorprenderse porque no reaccionó por varios minutos pero luego me devolvió el abrazo y estuvimos así durante un rato, hasta que yo me separé de ella pasando una mano por mi cara.

-Es la hora-susurré más a mi misma que a ella.

-Si..-dijo Lauren quien comenzó a caminar delante de mi pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la luz.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté mirándola a los ojos.

-Cuida de todos, Tamsin.-dijo ella-. Y dile a Kenzi que es mi heredera universal, ¿Entendido?

La miré antes de ella pasara una mano por mi cara dejándome casi sentir su calor una vez más y luego se marchó por la luz conmigo mirándola por última vez hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad y yo me quedé allí, sola y con su cuerpo humano en la calle.

Era hora de llevarla de vuelta a casa, con los suyos y darle el adiós que todos le habíamos negado alguna vez pero que tanto se merecía, porque esta mujer que se acababa de ir sabía perfectamente como destruirnos y en lugar de eso y cobrarse su sufrimiento, ella simplemente quería estar al lado de Bo.

Caminé de vuelta a su cuerpo y la miré antes de cogerla entre mis brazos mirando a mi alrededor con las lágrimas empañando mi mirada, lágrimas que no quería dejar caer pero que estaban ahí y que no podía evitar porque mirando bien sabía que esto no había sido un accidente y que alguien había provocado la muerte de Lauren de forma deliberada.

_El rey oscuro..._

Surgió en mi mente como un susurro pero no era idiota, esa energía que todavía flotaba por el lugar y la frase de Lauren me lo dejaba todo más que claro.

Miré de nuevo a Lauren ahora en mis brazos y respiré, no podía llevarla a la casa club, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo y solo conocía un sitio y una persona que pudiera ayudarme a explicar lo que había pasado aunque sabía que también le causaría mucho dolor esta escena.

Pero no tanto como a Bo y a Kenzi, nunca tanto como a ellas.

Desplegué mis alas de nuevo levantando el vuelo mientras veía las sirenas de la policía a lo lejos y me alejé del lugar lo más rápido que pude al mismo tiempo que intentaba no derrumbarme ante la perdida que acababa de sufrir hoy.

Porque en este día y en este preciso momento yo, la valkyria más odiada de todo el mundo fae había perdido a un familiar que para mi era mezcla de amiga y ser odiada y eso me había dolido en el alma.

Por eso, al mismo tiempo que levantaba la frente de Lauren para darle un simple beso juré, en el viento y ante el cuerpo de la mujer que sostenía en brazos que iba a destruir al rey oscuro e iba a terminar con su misión de una vez y para siempre.

Aunque terminara con mi vida en el intento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Dyson: The Keeper**

Durante mi vida he sido el guardián de muchas personas y de muchos objetos, pero nunca nada tan valioso como lo que ella me había dejado una lluviosa tarde de Noviembre después de un rápido entrenamiento.

Miré el sobre en mis manos, era una pequeña carta que había dejado para que todos supieran que hacer con sus cosas a pesar de que seguramente le quedaran sobre unos cincuenta años de vida más, quizá sesenta si se cuidaba y a pesar de que yo no había querido aceptar ser el guardián de aquello al final, ella me había convencido.

No sabía porque estaba pensando en aquello precisamente hoy pero lo estaba haciendo y entre unas cosas y otras recordé con todo lujo de detalles el momento en que mi dio esto y me explicó que era y porque quería que lo tuviera yo.

**Flashback**

_No dejaba de mirarme y la verdad, me estaba poniendo nervioso ya que parecía querer decirme algo y a la vez, parecía asustada de hacerlo así que, después de terminar la última práctica como ladronas de sombras, Kenzi se marchó agotada y yo me quedé con Lauren, intentando saber que era lo que le pasaba._

_-¿Estas bien?-pregunté algo preocupado._

_Lauren y yo justo acabábamos de llegar a tierra media en nuestra relación y no quería incomodarla pero ella no asintió, lo que me preocupó más, por lo menos, hasta que sacó una nota y me la tendió, haciéndome cogerla mientras la miraba confundido._

_-Es mi última voluntad, quiero que la tengas tú y que la cumplas-dijo Lauren mirando al suelo._

_No me hubiera sorprendido tanto si me hubiera dicho que esperaba un bebé de Bo. Era increíble que tuviera eso planeado y que, para colmo, quisiera que yo tuviera su voluntad para hacerla cuando ella ya no estuviera._

_-Lauren...-susurré._

_-Dyson, eres el único que se que la llevará a cabo-dijo ella quien todavía miraba al suelo-. Eres demasiado noble para no hacerlo._

_Miré entre ella y la carta durante unos minutos sin saber que hacer, estaba abrumado por el hecho de que ella me quería a mí como el guardián de su última voluntad y a la vez, me preguntaba porque ahora, cuando todo estaba tan mal._

_¿Y porque ahora no?, preguntó mi mente._

_-¿Porque?-le pregunté a ella necesitando una respuesta a esa maldita pregunta._

_-Porque todo esta patas arriba, Dyson. Porque podríamos morir mañana con los Una Mens o...dios sabe que y porque de todas formas voy a morir mucho antes de que todos vosotros, incluso antes que Kenzi.-dijo levantando su mirada para clavar sus ojos en mi-. Y yo necesito dejar mis cosas bien cubiertas, ¿entiendes?_

_Lo entendía mejor de lo que pensaba. Tantos años de experiencia me habían enseñado que era mejor dar todo de ti hasta el final y no dejar nada para después pero que si, como en el caso de Lauren, te veías forzado a apartarte del camino, siempre podías hacer lo que estaba haciendo ella y dejar todo lo que tengas que decir con alguien que pudieras confiar que iba a sobrevivir para pasar tu mensaje._

_-Gracias-dije sin saber que más decir._

_-No me las des y júrame que lo cumplirás-dijo ella con una mirada determinada._

_-Lo juro-prometí._

_Y pasara lo que pasará, decidí que así sería, desde ahora hasta el día que ella expirara de este mundo o yo diera mi último aliento._

**Fin Flashback**

Dejé la carta sobre mi escritorio en el gimnasio cuando, de repente, dos alas blancas cubrieron mi visión y vi a Tamsin bajar al suelo con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y un cuerpo entre su brazos.

El cuerpo de Lauren.

-Tamsin...¡Lauren!

Corrí hasta ellas ayudando a la valkyria con Lauren hasta llevarla a mi cama mientras intentaba no pensar en lo frío que estaba su cuerpo y las heridas que la cubrían al tiempo que miraba a Tamsin en busca de una explicación.

-Un accidente de coche...-dijo Tamsin pasando una mano por su cara-...esta muerta, Dyson...

-No...no eso no...-dije mirando entre las dos rubias de mi vida.

Tamsin apartó la mirada de mi y me concentré en Lauren, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormida a pesar de esas heridas que tan mal le quedaban. Acaricié su cara al tiempo que se formaba un nudo en mi garganta e intentaba sentir algo de vida dentro de ella, pero no había nada.

Lauren no era más que un cuerpo en este momento.

-¡Lauren!-rugí.

Pude sentir mis ojos brillando, mi lobo quería salir de mi cuerpo y aullar a Lauren para que despertara pero aún así, mi parte humana sabía la verdad.

Ella no iba a despertar.

-¿Que ha pasado?-susurre en una voz que no era para nada la mía.

-Sentí al rey oscuro cerca...-dijo Tamsin-. Creo que tiene algo que ver.

Cerré el puño y di un golpe al escritorio haciendo saltar todo lo que había allí, incluida la carta de Lauren, la que tenía su última voluntad, la que me dio en confianza y la que ahora tenía que abrir y cumplir por ella.

Estiré mi mano hasta la carta mientras Tamsin se acercaba a mi y me cogía del brazo tomando una mano de Lauren entre las suyas. Era raro, no iba a negarlo. Lauren no era nuestra mejor amiga, al principio era más bien lo contrario y aún así aquí estábamos los dos, llorando como idiotas por ella.

¿Como era posible cambiar del odio al respeto y la amistad?, pensé mientras la miraba y una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla.

En mi caso había sido fácil, Lauren me había ganado con su lealtad y su manera de hacer las cosas. Nunca había sido una persona cercana, especialmente con ella pero ella siempre había hecho lo mejor para todos, principalmente por Bo, si, pero todos nos habíamos beneficiado de eso.

Incluido yo, el noble lobo.

Cerré los ojos gruñendome a mi mismo por ser tan idiota y no haberme apartado y haberla dejado ser feliz como bien se merecía. Lauren era especial y era luz y durante mucho tiempo, yo había intentando taparla por celos que ahora entendía que no debía tener.

Simplemente porque Bo no era mía, era dueña de sus actos y sus actos habían elegido a Lauren Lewis aunque ella no lo supiera, todavía.

_Cuando sepa esto..._

Sabía que Bo no iba a poder soportarlo, todavía recordaba como estuvo cuando Nelson estuvo a punto de matarla y eso solo había sido un ataque que pudieron evitar. También sabía como la sucubo se ponía cuando alguno de ellos mencionaba por error la longitud de vida de sus humanas delante de ella.

Miré la carta de nuevo y me arrodille delante de Lauren abriendo la carta mientras Tamsin apoyaba la cabeza en mi hombro y miraba la carta también, haciendo que los dos la leyéramos al mismo tiempo para saber que era lo que esta honorable humana quería que hiciéramos por ella.

_Dyson,_

_Si estas leyendo esta carta es porque he muerto, ya sea en batalla o por circunstancias de la vida, así que antes de empezar solo tengo una cosa que decirte: felicidades, has ganado._

Negué con la cabeza porque aquello no era verdad. No había ganado nada y, en cambio, había perdido mucho más de lo que alguna vez pensé.

_Te he elegido a ti porque a pesar de nuestras diferencias se que tú podrás llevar a cabo mi última voluntad y si necesitas ayuda, estoy segura de que incluso Tamsin podría ayudarte, se que a pesar de todo me tiene un mínimo de respeto, ¿como lo se? Me llama MacGyber, su personaje de series favorito._

-Estúpida...-escuché susurrar a Tamsin mientras yo sonreía.

_Solo necesito dos cosas: la primera es que habléis con mi contable, él os dará las claves para que Kenzi y Bo puedan disponer de todo mi dinero. Y la segunda es que todas mis cosas, mi casa, mi coche, mis bienes materiales son de Kenzi, ya quiera conservarlos o tirarlos son suyos todos excepto la bata de laboratorio que es exclusivamente de Bo._

_No penséis que os dejado fuera, aunque debería por ser tan insufribles a veces pero no voy a hacerlo. Dyson, quiero que te hagas cargo de mi personal, estoy seguro que los fae de la luz no tendrán problema en trabajar con ellos y por Evony no te preocupes, tiene un contrato firmado en el que promete dejarlos marchar cuando los necesites. Para Tamsin he dejado una sustancial cantidad de dinero aparte con el fin de que lo use para restaurar un poco más su hogar. Dile que no busque arquitectos nuevos, Acacia ya los tiene._

_Ese es mi reparto, por favor, haced posible que se cumplan este deseo y cread un mundo mejor, es todo lo que os pido._

_Sinceramente,_

_Lauren._

Pude sentir y escuchar a Tamsin sollozar a mi lado, obviamente para ella era muy importante su hogar y que en el momento que Lauren escribió esto estuviera pensando en ella dejaba patente que era la mejor de todos nosotros.

Para mi el personal, para ella su hogar y para Bo y Kenzi su esencia, era lo que ella quería que yo repartiera y era lo que yo iba a hacer por ella.

Porque ahora más que nunca me daba cuenta de la increíble persona que acabábamos de perder.

Dejé la carta en la mesa y suspiré pasando mi mano por el pelo de Lauren mientras recordaba el momento en que la conocí, nuestro disgusto mutuo cada vez que teníamos que trabajar juntos, nuestra eterna lucha por Bo, nuestro entendimiento, nuestra recién estrenada amistad real.

-Debo ir a por Bo y Kenzi.-susurró Tamsin a mi lado.

-Ve...-dije yo.

Me dio un beso que no sentí y se marchó dejándome solo con aquella humana por primera vez mientras mi interior rabia de pena y furia y apoyaba mi cabeza contra la cama para soltar un grito que resonó por todo el gimnasio mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi cara incapaces de detenerse.

Habíamos perdido a Lauren por culpa de nuestro maldito mundo y yo no sabía que hacer por una persona a la que había aprendido a respetar en un periodo tan corto de tiempo así que dejé que mi lobo hiciera el trabajo por mi y le dí el control, cambiando a mi forma animal mientras dejaba escapar un aullido y subía a la cama tumbándose al lado de Lauren como si se tratara de un camarada perdido.

Y así, mientras esperaba a que Kenzi, Tamsin y especialmente Bo llegaran a este depresivo lugar en el que mi casa se había convertido, apoye mi cabeza lobuna en el hombro de Lauren y suspiré mientras una sola lágrima caía por mi rostro animal y me lamía el hocico sabiendo una sola cosa.

Nada volvería a ser igual, nunca más.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Kenzi: My Secret Sister**

Esperar a que Tamsin volviera de hacer lo que tenía que hacer y con Lauren ya era malo de por si, pero tener que hacerlo con una Bo caminando de un lado a otro con claros signos de preocupación era mucho peor.

A veces no entiendo como no puede entender lo muy enamorada que esta de la doc.

Y ese era mi trabajo para hoy, hacerles ver a las dos que estarían mejor juntas que separadas. En mi mente así era como tenía que ser aunque yo misma tenía que reconocer que había tardado mucho en darme cuenta de la verdad.

Pero lo había hecho y con esto esperaba crear un nuevo camino para que Lauren y yo pudiéramos empezar de cero.

La vida es muy corta para gastarla en estupideces, leí en la puerta de los baños de una estación y ahí supe que era verdad, que tener celos de Lauren no era lo que debía hacer. Eramos las dos humanas que estaban aquí, en este grupo de faes, sobreviviendo y siendo semi libres en un mundo que solo nos ve como mercancía o comida.

Lauren y Kenzi. Kenzi y Lauren. El equipo humano de Bo Dennis, eso era lo que eramos ahora y para siempre.

-Si no están aquí en cinco minutos voy a buscarlas-dijo Bo parándose en medio del salón.

Sonreí caminando hasta ella para cogerle las manos. Bo estaba nerviosa y la verdad era que yo también pero intentaba mantenerme tranquila sabiendo que Bo perdería el control si notaba también mi preocupación.

-Ya sabes como es Lauren...-comencé.

-No, ella quería verte también-dijo Bo mirando hacia la puerta-. No se perdería tu vuelta, Kenz...¿y donde se ha metido Tamsin?

Estuve a punto de contestar cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse de nuevo y Tamsin entró, dándome la mirada más triste que jamás había visto en ella.

-¿Donde te habías metido?-pregunto Bo a mi lado caminando hacia Tamsin-. Da igual. Quédate con Kenzi mientras voy a buscar a Lauren.

A la mención del nombre de Lauren, Tamsin miró al suelo y pude ver impresionada una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla haciéndome temerme lo peor.

Algo le había pasado a Lauren.

_Tu y yo no somos iguales..._

_Claro que no, tú eres Kenzi y yo, Lauren. En este mundo eso es una diferencia descomunal..._

Jamás le había contado a nadie de esa conversación, la que me hizo ver otra parte de los humanos siendo esclavos de los faes cuando fui a ver a Lauren tras su ruptura con Bo ya que sabía que, aunque no lo pareciera, Lauren necesitaba a alguien.

En medio de esa conversación habíamos hablado de viejas heridas, de desconfianzas. Ella me había dicho la verdad sobre porque había dejado a Bo y escucharla hablar me rompió el corazón.

Después de eso ya no fui capaz de odiarla nunca más.

_Tú sabes lo que es vivir en la calle, Kenzi. Pero, ¿sabes lo que es vivir sola? ¿sabes lo que significa no ser nada para nadie? ¿sabes lo que es que la persona que amas con todo lo que tienes intenta amarte pero simplemente no puede? Mantener a Bo conmigo sería condenarla a odiarme o a dejarme al final y no quiero eso._

-Bo espera...-escuché decir a Tamsin.

Miré a la valkyria quien fijó su mirada en mi incapaz de mirar a Bo y suspiró, diciéndome con sus ojos lo que no era capaz de decirme con palabras.

-No...-susurré.

Caí de rodillas al suelo llevándome una mano a los labios, no sabía que había pasado ni porque pero sabía que algo malo le había pasado y que no iba a venir.

-Bo...-escuché que decía Tamsin.

-No tardaré, seguramente este perdida en uno de sus...-continuó Bo.

-Bo, Lauren a muerto-dijo Tamsin con voz rota.

Ahora entendía a mi abuela cuando me decía que sentir las cosas y saberlas era algo totalmente distinto. Yo sentía que Lauren ya no estaba con nosotros, mi corazón y la mirada de Tamsin me lo decían pero saberlo...no había comparación con el dolor de saberlo.

-¿Que...? ¿Que acabas de decir?-pregunto Bo lentamente.

De repente mi máxima preocupación ya no era Tamsin, quien miró al suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no. Toda mi preocupación estaba concentrada en mi mejor amiga, la mujer más importante de mi vida.

Su hermosa tragedia presentada ante mi como una película a cámara lenta.

-Ha sido...un accidente, Bo.-susurro Tamsin-. De coche, yo no...

Un golpe de fuerza la lanzó por los aires mientras yo me levantaba usando la poca fuerza que me quedaba y corría hacia Tamsin colocándome delante de ella para protegerla de Bo, quien caminaba hacia nosotras con aire mortal, su aura azul acompasada por pasos sexys y su furiosa cara, cargada de dolor.

-Eso no es cierto-gruño Bo con una voz que no era la suya.

-Es verdad-dijo Tamsin detrás de mi para luego mirarme cuando me gire para clavar mis ojos en ella-. Lo que tenía que hacer...era recoger su alma.

-¡Basta!

Esta vez las dos caímos al suelo pero Bo se centró en Tamsin forzándome a volver a colocarme delante de la valkyria para protegerla mientras agarraba a Bo de los brazos y la hacía mirarme.

Y entonces lo vi. La agonía de un amor desesperado por expresarse cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

-BoBo...-susurré acariciando su cara.

-Ella no esta muerta, Kenzi.-susurro Bo con un hilo de voz-. No puede estarlo.

-Lo siento tanto, Bo.-susurro Tamsin tragando el nudo de su garganta-. Yo no supe nada hasta que no llegué.

Otra vez un movimiento de energía lanzó a Tamsin al otro lado del cuarto y otra vez Bo perdió el control mientras me apartaba de ella y caminaba hacia la valkyria dispuesta a matarla.

-¡Bo! ¡Para!-grité mirando a mi alrededor en busca de algo que me ayudara.

Y de repente lo vi ahí, apoyado en la mesa casi como si Lauren lo hubiera dejado allí para mi. Era una de sus inyecciones con el suero del mismo color que ella usaba para sus calmantes.

Justo lo que necesitaba para Bo.

-Gracias, Lauren-susurré sabiendo que ella nos estaba cuidando incluso ahora.

Corrí a la mesa y cogí la inyección antes de volver a Bo y clavársela en el cuello para sorpresa de Tamsin y de ella misma, quien cayó al suelo sintiéndose repentinamente cansada mientras yo la cogía entre mis brazos y la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No dejes que sea cierto, Kenzi-me dijo con la mirada perdida y adormecida mientras sus ojos se volvían marrones de nuevo y su cuerpo se relajaba-. No dejes que la pierda...

Besé su cabeza con el corazón en la garganta mientras cerraba los ojos acunándola todo lo fuerte que podía a mi pecho. Lauren estaba muerta y Bo jamás volvería a ser la misma, pero había mucho más que eso en esta familia.

-Kenzi...el cuerpo de Lauren esta con Dyson-me dijo Tamsin con un suspiro.

-Entonces deberíamos estar allí-susurré acariciando la cara de Bo mientras más lágrimas caían de mi rostro al rostro dormido de mi mejor amiga.

_¡Tú te crees mejor que todos nosotros!_

_¡No! ¡Tú crees que no soy suficiente para Bo!_

_La quiero, es mi mejor amiga..._

_Y yo la amo..._

_¡Lo sé!_

Tamsin nos transportó a gimnasio no queriendo que soportáramos todo el viaje y lo que vi allí me dejó todavía el alma más herida de lo que ya la tenía. Dyson en su forma de lobo estaba tumbado al lado del cuerpo de Lauren, de vez en cuando dejaba escapar un aullido y ni siquiera levantó las orejas cuando dejé a Bo con Tamsin y me acerque a la cama para ver más de cerca lo que todavía no podía creerme.

Lauren estaba realmente muerta.

-Dios mío...-susurré tocando su mano.

Estaba helada a pesar de que sus manos siempre habían sido caliente y amables. Ahora no eran más que una cascara, no sentían mi calor ni los ocasionales lametones de Dyson quien me tocó la mano con el hocico y luego bajó de la cama para caminar hasta Bo y olisquearla tumbándose luego a su lado como un perro que acaba de perder a un dueño e intenta consolar al otro.

Volví mi mirada hacia Lauren y me arrodillé en el suelo mirando su hermosa cara ahora magullada por los golpes al tiempo que mi cuerpo temblaba por el dolor. No habíamos empezado con buen pie, en eso estábamos de acuerdo pero con sus manías, su super cerebro y sobretodo su manera de cuidar de Bo la habían ganado y ahora no podía imaginar que tenía que decirle adiós.

_¿Sabes, Kenzi? De haber tenido una hermana me hubiera gustado que fuera como tú..._

_¿En serio? Venga Lauren, soy como tú enemiga pública número uno._

_No, en serio..._

_¿Porque?_

_Porque me recuerdas que hay algo más allá de las cuatro paredes de mi laboratorio. Tú y Bo lo hacéis..._

-Nunca te dije que...a mi también me hubiera gustado ser tu hermana-susurré apoyando mi frente contra su brazo.

Había tanto que quería decirle, tanto que quería agradecerle que no sabía por donde empezar por eso me quedé allí, apoyada contra su brazo y llorando como pocas veces lo había hecho en mi vida porque ella se lo merecía.

Lauren Lewis se merecía mis lágrimas más que muchos otros por los que he llorado.

Un rato después levanté la cabeza y la miré antes de inclinarme para besarle la mejilla y pasar el pulgar por sus mechones dorados que siempre me habían fascinado antes de volver a hablar.

-No se que haremos sin nuestra doc ahora, Lauren. Tú eras la mente de este grupo, la mujer con las respuestas y a la vez la que siempre nos curaba exterior e interiormente pero ahora no vas a poder hacerlo más y yo...-susurré dejando escapar un sollozo-. Yo no se que podemos hacer ahora.

Miré a mi alrededor, Dyson seguía en su forma de lobo tumbado al lado de Bo y con la expresión más triste que nunca había visto en él. Tamsin lloraba con sus alas desplegadas, arrodillada en el suelo mientras sostenía a una Bo inconsciente que ni siquiera podía parecer soportar la idea de perder a Lauren.

Miré a la ventana donde la luna brillaba más que nunca mientras me llevaba la mano de Lauren a los labios y la besaba antes de ver un reflejo de aquella valiente mujer en la luna, sonriéndome cariñosamente mientras me lanzaba un beso.

Y en alguna parte de mi, mi corazón volvió a latir un vez más al saber que ella siempre estaría a nuestro lado, esperando al final del túnel.

_Hasta la próxima vez, Kenzi..._

_Hasta otra, doc...te echaré de menos._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Bo: The Best I Ever Had**

**-¡Lauren!**

**Corrí hacia ella envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo al que ella me contestó con fuerza antes de que me separa un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Sabía que Tamsin estaba mintiendo y que ella no estaba muerta.**

**Mi Lauren era fuerte y una luchadora, ella no moría tan fácil.**

**-Bo...**

**-He tenido un sueño rarisimo-reí pasando mis manos por su cintura-. Tamsin me dijo que habías muerto en un accidente de coche y Kenzi estaba destrozada pero ahora se que mentía. Estas aquí y estas bien y...**

**-Bo...-volvió a decirme ella.**

**-No, Lauren. Déjame decirte esto-seguí con un suspiro-. Esto me ha hecho darme cuenta de que necesito decírtelo, de que no puedo perderte sin que lo sepas y de que voy a luchar por ti. Lauren Lewis, yo te...**

**-Despierta, mi amor-susurro Lauren.**

De repente sentí la luz en mi cara con fuerza y aparté la mirada de ella mientras abría los ojos intentando enfocar mi mirada en algo concreto. Pude ver que ya no estaba en casa, ni que estaba en el Dal.

No, estaba en el gimnasio de Dyson.

-¿Que...?-me pregunté mirando a mi alrededor.

-Tranquila, Bo. Calma...-susurro Tamsin.

Levanté la mirada para chocar con sus ojos tristes y un flash de lo que había pasado en la casa club me hizo saltar de sus brazos al suelo donde me aparte de ella con gran rapidez mientras Tamsin suspiraba y dejaba caer sus brazos derrotada.

-Bo...

La voz grave de Dyson me asustó a pesar de que sabía que estaba en su hogar y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que su mirada era más oscura, tenía ojeras y los ojos rojos. Trick también estaba allí con su cabeza apoyada entre sus brazos e incluso Bruce lloraba en una esquina como si fuera un bebe en lugar del gran ogro que era.

Y entonces, recordé mi sueño y todo tuvo sentido de nuevo para mi.

-Lauren...-susurré sintiendo ya el nudo en mi garganta.

-BoBo...

La pequeña voz de Kenzi me hizo girar mi cabeza para mirarla. Mi mejor amiga, mi corazón, estaba arrodillada delante de una cama, visiblemente llorando y con unos ojos que hicieron que mi alma cayera al suelo incluso más cuando ella apartó la vista de mi y yo seguí sus ojos hacia donde ella miraba.

_No...¡No!_

Mi cuerpo reaccionó por si solo y me lancé hacia la cama cayendo torpemente sobre el cuerpo magullado de Lauren. Mis pesadillas eran ciertas y ella estaba aquí, sin moverse, sin respirar...

-No puedo respirar-susurré apartándome de ella.

No podía estar pasando esto, no podía haber perdido a Lauren antes de tener la oportunidad y el valor para poder arreglar las cosas entre nosotras. La vida realmente no podía ser tan cruel y castigar mis excesos de esta manera, ¿verdad?

_Por favor, por favor..._

-Bo, respira...tranquila-susurro Kenzi rodeando la cama para poder abrazarme.

Volví ha acercarme al cuerpo de Lauren con miedo, con incredulidad y con dolor. Una herida tan abierta que no me dejaba hacer nada más que pensar en esta mujer que se había llevado mi alma con ella.

_Eres realmente oscura..._

_No, Bo. Soy tuya..._

Era mía, desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos lo sabía, su mirada siempre me lo dijo y yo nunca he sabido cuidar de ella. Por eso ahora me la quitaban, porque yo no la merecía.

Pero la necesitaba, dios, la necesitaba más que mi propia vida.

-Lauren...-sollocé acariciando su cara.

Mis lágrimas no paraban de caer por mis mejillas, el dolor me rasgaba el corazón de una manera que no podía explicar. Siempre me había protegido, había dado su reputación, su vida, su alma por mi, ¿y que había hecho yo? Abandonarla.

Fui tan estúpida...tanto...

Cerré mis ojos y pegué mi cara al hueco de su cuello mientras mi llanto me hacía temblar y mis lágrimas se mezclaban con las heridas de Lauren. Podía sentir a Kenzi detrás de mí, podía sentir a todo el mundo a mi alrededor, pero ninguno de ellos podía entender el grado de perdida que yo estaba sufriendo.

La amaba y no lo dije lo suficiente. La quería a mi lado y nunca lo demostré. La adoraba y ella no tuve tiempo de hacérselo saber.

De repente sentí una mano y vi a Tamsin detrás mía con algo entre sus manos. Era el colgante que le regalé a Lauren y que siempre llevaba igual que yo siempre llevaba el suyo.

-Me pidió que te dijera que eras la luz de su vida, que le habías dado tantas alegrías como penas y que eras lo más valioso para ella por darle tu amor y presentarle a toda la gente que a conocido, que no te rindas nunca-me dijo Tamsin con la mirada fijaba en el suelo.

Yo negué con mi cabeza incapaz de formar una palabra mientras volvía a mirar a Lauren y cogía su colgante entre mis manos apoyándola en sus pechos. Nada volvería llenar mi mundo como esta mujer lo hacía y esa verdad me estaba rompiendo el alma como nada más lo había hecho en la vida.

-Ella se a ido. No tengo nada por lo que querer seguir-susurré apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

Si estuviera aquí me diría que tenía todo por lo que seguir pero eso no era verdad, sin ella, ¿que me quedaba? Había perdido al amor de mi vida mucho antes de que estuviera lista para dejarla ir.

Maldita sea, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo que sería mi vida sin ella.

-Dejadme sola-susurré sin apartar mi cara del cuerpo de Lauren.

Uno por uno abandonaron el cuarto mientras yo me quedaba allí con ella intentando imaginarme que sería de mi sin ella. Sin sus consejos, sin su sonrisa, sin sus ojos preocupados cada vez que nos enfrentábamos a algo.

-¿Y ahora que hago yo sin ti?-le pregunté con voz temblorosa.

Pasé una mano por su cuello, el mismo que tantas veces había recorrido por mis labios y sentía su piel fría contra mi palma, algo que no se identificaba nada con Lauren. Ella siempre era cálida, cariñosa y la amante más atenta que jamás he tenido.

Y ya no volvería a disfrutar de ella nunca más.

-¿Porque tenías que ser tú?-susurre pasando un dedo pos su perfectas cejas-. ¿Porque no me quito a mi?

Sabia la respuesta aunque le dolía en el alma admitirlas. Le habían quitado a Lauren por no saber quererla, la doctora era como un ángel para el monstruo dentro de ella y la mujer en mi nunca supo apreciarla lo suficiente como para hacer que se quedara a mi lado.

Ahora entiendo que habría rogado y gritado, implorado por que no se fuera nunca.

La miré antes de acercarme a sus labios y besarla con toda la angustia y la desesperación que tenía dentro. Quería a Lauren conmigo y no aquí, inmóvil incapaz de escucharme o de rodearme con sus brazos.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vi, fue un solo momento pero la vi conduciendo el coche para volver a casa, vi la sombra detrás de ella y el accidente y la vi en el suelo, justo antes de que llegara Tamsin.

Bo...-la escuché susurrar.

Me separé de ella con fuerza y la miré tomando su cara con manos temblorosas mientras me daba cuenta de que Lauren me había llamado antes de morir.

Lauren esperaba que yo la salvara y no lo hice, la abandoné, como tantas otras veces.

Apoyé mi cabeza de nuevo en su pecho y continué llorando sin saber que más hacer hasta que la oscuridad y el cansancio se apoderaron de mi y el sueño me forzo a seguirlo mientras murmuraba las palabras que no dije lo suficiente en vida.

-Te amo...ahora y para siempre-susurre sabiendo que esas palabras quedarían para siempre grabadas en mi corazón.

No muy lejos de Bo, apoyada en la pared con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos, Lauren la observaba con el corazón en el suelo. Ella nunca había estado segura de si Bo la amaba o no pero viendo este momento, donde Bo tenía fuertemente agarrado su colgante y lloraba sin control sobre su cuerpo no tenía dudas.

Bo la amaba casi tanto como ella amaba a Bo.

-Es la hora, Lauren-susurro una voz detrás de ella.

Se giro para ver a Hale parado con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada comprensiva, como ella, él también había pasado por esto y era su gran apoyo en estos momentos que tanto necesitaba en los que había descubierto que su muerte no había sido más que parte de un plan para lo que venía en el futuro.

-Ya voy...-susurro Lauren.

-Ve a decirle adiós-dijo Hale poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Lauren asintió acercándose a Bo quien estaba profundamente dormida y le acarició el cabello, agachándose para besar su cabeza antes de mirarla y sonreír levemente con el corazón en el suelo.

-Ahora debo irme, Bo pero...pero algún día, cuando todo esto acabe, volveremos a vernos-susurro Lauren-. Y entonces estaremos para siempre juntas.

-Juntas...-escuchó susurrar a Bo en sueños.

Lauren sonrió dejando salir un sollozo y la miró por unos segundos antes de poner una mano sobre la que Bo tenía en su pecho y hacerla brillar, convirtiendo el estetoscopio en dos pequeños ángeles con las iniciales L y B.

Luego se separó de ella y caminó hacia Hale mientras escuchaba a Kenzi sollozar más fuerte y gritarle a Dyson que ella no quería las cosas de Lauren, que ella solo necesitaba a Lauren, la reacción que Lauren esperaba pero que aún así le sorprendió tener.

-Kenzi siempre te quiso...a su manera-murmuro Hale a su lado.

-Lo sé-dijo la doctora con una sonrisa.

Hale le devolvió el gesto tomando su mano antes de abrir un portal que los llevaría a su nuevo destino, las puertas de Odín donde el dios les esperaba para formar parte de una guerra contra el infierno.

Una guerra que no podía perder.

-Algún día nos volveremos a ver, estoy segura-susurro Lauren echando una última mirada hacia atrás-. Mientras tanto...manteneos unidos.

Y cuando vio que todos ellos recibieron el mensaje, incluida Bo quien seguía dormida, Lauren no pudo más que sonreír al ver como todos asentían a su petición mientras se llevaban una mano al pecho.

-Unidos...-los escuchó susurrar.

Y ahora si, podía pasar el portal, hacer frente a esta guerra y esperar al futuro prometido que había para ella al otro lado del túnel.

FIN


End file.
